Hold Me
by bloodysandbaby
Summary: The third and final segment in my KibaxSakura stories. It's official Sakura Haruno and Kiba Inuzuka and done for good. But when a series of unfortunate events happens can the two reurn to each other ..... for good?
1. Chapter 1

Sand: Hey all, I'm back. Hope you're not mad at me for how long it took me to post the end of Dropped, I really am sorry, just to warn you this one may be updated slowly to, so please be patient with me.

Sakura: Hiya! Sand owns nothing but the plot (we hope)

Kiba: On with the chapter.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sakura Haruno sighed as she finished straightening her school uniform tie. She brushed her long hair and braided it. She looked in the mirror one last time and almost didn't recognize herself.

"Well, time to start a new year." She whispered as she grabbed her bag and headed to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"Morin' Mom, Morin' Jiraiya!" She said cheerfully, as she sat down at the table.

"Morin'." They replied.

"Soooo, Where's Naruto?" She asked as she dug into her plate of pancakes.

"Still sleeping." Her mom answered, she nodded and continued to eat.

"Shouldn't you two be heading out?" Jiraiya said a little while later, Sakura glanced at her watch and shrieked. She raced down the hall and started to bang on Naruto's bedroom door.

"Naruto, we're gonna be late!!!" She screamed, she heard a thump, a small curse, then a few seconds later a louder curse.

"Go on ahead, I'll catch up!" He shouted.

"Ok!" She took off down the hall, pulled on her shoes, shouted her goodbyes and raced out of the apartment. Just as she was reaching the subway station Naruto caught up with her.

"HEY GUYS!!!!" Naruto shouted as he caught sight of the guys. Sakura frowned, she wanted to say hi to the guys and hang out with them, but she didn't want to see Kiba. Before she could make up her mind, Naruto grabbed her wrist and dragged her to meet them.

"Hey guys!" She said cheerfully not looking at Kiba.

"Hey, Sakura-chan." They replied.

"What took you two so long?" Shikamaru asked.

"I overslept, and Sakura-chan lost track of time." Naruto answered, grinning.

"Here's the train." Sasuke and Neji said. The six teens boarded the train and sat down.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Sakura!! Hey!!" Sakura's head snapped up and she grinned at Ino and the other girls.

"Hey, guys!!" She called jogging up. Together the five girls walked into the school and into the main office to get their schedules.

"What classes do you have Sakura?" Tenten asked.

"I have Art, Chemistry, Algebra II, Lunch, Government, English, and Photography." Sakura replied.

"I have Art, Algebra II, Government, Lunch, Chemistry, English, and Creative Writing." Hinata said.

"I have Orchestra, Algebra II, Chemistry, Lunch, Government, English, and PE." Tenten said.

"I have Chorus, Chemistry, Government, Lunch, Algebra II, English, and Dance." Saki said.

"I have Fashion, Algebra II, Chemistry, Lunch, Government, English, and Dance." Ino said.

"Soooo, we all have Lunch, and English together, Ino and Saki have Dance together, Ino and Tenten have Government, Chemistry, and Algebra II together, Hinata and Saki have Government together, Hinata and Tenten Algebra II together, Hinata and Ino have Algebra II together, me and Saki have Chemistry together, me and Tenten have Government together, me and Ino also have Government together, and Me and Hinata have Art together." Sakura said.

"Yep!" The other girls chorused.

"Well, we had better go." Hinata said as the bell rang.

"Hopefully, we have no classes with the guys." Sakura said, giggling.

"Um, well, we still have Art with Ki-Kiba-kun." Hinata answered, Sakura sighed and nodded.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Hello, Class, and Welcome back. Hopefully we'll have a much more pleasant time this year, right, Inuzuka-san?!" Kureinai said looking at Kiba, who grumbled and nodded. Sakura and Hinata giggled.

"Ok, we're going to start off, with portraits, so I'll call out your partners." She said the class semi-groaned.

"Sakura and Hinata." The girls grinned.

"Tsuki and Kyu."

"And finally Kiba and Sai." Sakura, Hinata, Kiba and Sai tensed.

"Um, Kureinai-sensei, I don't think that's a good idea." Hinata said raising her hand.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-chan, the pairings are final, Sai-san, and Kiba-san will need to set aside their differences and work together." Kureinai said.

"What if we switched?" Sakura asked.

"I can't do that, if I did everyone else would want to switch." Kureinai answered. Hinata stood up, walked to the front of the room, and started to whisper in Kureinai's ear. A few minutes later she walked back.

"Ok, you're working with Sai-san, and I'll be working Kiba-kun." Hinata whispered glancing at Sakura to see if she was alright with that.

"How'd you do that??" She asked, amazed.

"We-well, I-I just had to use m-my name, my _**family**_ name." Hinata answered.

Sakura couldn't help but smile happily as she sat in the front of her Photography class. She loved taking pictures, or drawing pictures. She loved everything about pictures really. But all too soon her class was over and she was heading home.

"Hey, Sis, how was you're day?" Naruto asked, popping up next to her.

"It was pretty good, how was yours?" She asked as the other guys 'appeared' around them.

"Pretty good, look tell the old man and your mom I'll be out late, and not to wait up." He said before dashing off with the others, leaving her his bag.

"YEAH! BECAUSE I'M SURE THEY WON'T MIND!!!!" She screamed, sarcastically, after him.

"Ugh, what am I his messenger, if he wants mom and Jiraiya to know something he should call them." She muttered as she boarded her train.

"MOM!! JIRAIYA!!! I'm home, so you can stop making out on the living room couch like two teenagers now!!" She called as she dropped her and Naruto's bag and pulled off her shoes.

"We were not making out!" Her mother said as she walked past the living room.

"Suuuure you weren't." She drawled sarcastically, as she checked the voice mail.

"Sakura, this is your Photography teacher, I was looking through portfolio earlier and I was amazed at her pictures, they look as though they were done by a professional. I was wondering if you wanted to enter your pictures in a contest we're having in a few weeks. Let me know tomorrow, thank you, bye." Sakura turned and found Jiraiya and her mom staring at her waiting for her reaction.

"Soooo, what were you two doing to where you couldn't hear the phone?" She asked smirking; both adults turned a delicate shade of red.

"Go do your homework." Her mom said.

"Kay!" She said cheerfully, kissing her mom on the cheek and going to her room

"Oh Naruto said he'll be out late and not to wait up for him." She called as she shut her door.

"Finally, some peace." She said picking up her sketch book and a pencil.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sand: OMG! You guys have no idea how sorry I am for taking soooo long with this; please don't be too mad at me.

Sakura: we're really really sorry

Kiba: read and review.

Sakura: please and thank you, it'd make Sand feel A LOT better.


	2. Chapter 2

Sand: Here's chapter two

Sakura: Sand owns nothing but the plot

Kiba: on with the story.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"Ugh, Ino get that stupid thing out of my face!" Sakura snapped as Ino shoved another flyer into her face.

"Well if you'd read the paper." Ino replied both girls were sitting near the back of their Chemistry class, Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru sat behind them, Tenten sat to Sakura left. She had decided to ignore them and take notes since they would have to copy off of _**someone**_.

"Fine." She snarled snatching the paper quickly her eyes scanned the paper, then her eyes widen.

"Th-this is."

"Yep, it's the form you have to fill out to enter your photos into that contest you told me about last night, I got here earlier and, … uh, _**persuaded**_ the secretary to give me an earlier entry form." Ino said grinning at her best friend.

"Persuaded? Persuaded how?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't wanna know, trust me, you don't wanna know." Shikamaru said, Ino glared at him.

"Well whatever thanks Ino-chan." Sakura said grinning.

"Anytime, Sakura-chan, anytime." Ino returned the grin.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Sakura sat with the girls at lunch and chatted about how her day had been so far. Kiba and the guys walked in and sat at their table, Kiba sat as far away from Sakura as he possibly could.

"So what are you guys doing tonight??" Ino asked Shikamaru.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked.

"Maybe not." she answered, Sakura and the others laughed.

"Sakura …" Kiba trailed off, and Sakura ignored him. A few minutes later he got up from the table and walked off.

"Sakura-chan you really should talk to him." Saki said glancing at the pink haired teen.

"No." Sakura said.

"But why? What if he wants to apologize and get back together with you?" Tenten asked.

"I don't care it's not happening." Sakura snapped, standing up heading to her next class earlier than usual.

"I don't think she'd want me to tell you all this ….buuuut…" Naruto trailed off.

"But what."

"Go on tell us."

"You've started it now finish it."

"Please Naruto-kun." were the four girls responses. Naruto glanced at the guys who nodded, they wanted to know as well.

"Ok but no laughing at her, cuz I'll … well I'll beat up you guys, and I'll just …. Think of something for you girls." they giggled/chuckled and nodded.

"Sh-she … Sakura-nee-chan cries in her sleep … for Kiba … but she's too stubborn to do anything about it." Naruto muttered, the girls stared at him in shock.

"He hurt her bad Naruto .. He really messed it up." Ino said in defense of her best friend.

"Well what should he have done?" Neji asked.

"He should have talked to her about it, he shouldn't have gone behind her back and cheated." Tenten answered.

"We're guys Tenten, You girls-" Neji was cut off by Saki.

"Hold on you girls YOU GIRLS!" she exclaimed furiously.

"Oh yes tell us Neji what do WE GIRLS do!" Hinata asked furious at her cousin the others were surprised, Hinata rarely ever got mad.

"Don't take offense Hinata, I didn't mean anything by it." Neji stated.

"Well what are we suppose to do take it as a compliment?? It'd be like one of us girls saying 'You guys..'" Saki snapped, she was glaring at Neji with all her might.

"Us Guys what??" Sasuke asked glaring at his girlfriend.

"HA! See you can't blame us for getting angry when you all get angry at the exact same thing!!" Ino shrieked pointing at the boys.

"What a drag! Girls are so troublesome." Shikamaru murmured.

"WHAT WAS THAT!!" The girls roared, yes even Hinata, as they stood up and glared at their boyfriends.

"Uh … we love you?" Naruto said meekly. The girls turned and stormed away.

"What are we gonna do!? What are we gonna do!? We are soooo screwed!" Naruto moaned turning to his best friend.

"What are you talking about Idiot." Sasuke asked staring at Naruto raising an eyebrow.

"They're gonna tell Sakura-nee-chan and Sakura-nee-chan is going to hunt us and down and skin us alive!!" the blonde exclaimed in panic. The other boys paled …. They had seen what Sakura could do … it wasn't pretty.

"Can't believe I'm saying this but …. Naruto is right, we are screwed." Sasuke murmured. Five minutes later when the bell rang the four boys jumped, looked around in a panic and sighed.

"Better head to class." Shikamaru drawled.

"Who has this class with Sakura-nee-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Me, you, and Tenten and Ino." Sasuke answered, as Neji and Shikamaru headed to their classes.

"Wanna skip??" Naruto asked not realizing their Government teacher Kakashi was standing right behind then.

"I wouldn't advise that." Kakashi said, the two boys jumped and spin around.

"Kakashi-sensei … ehehehe w-we were just …… we'll be in class." Naruto said as he and Sasuke sighed and hung their heads.

"Good." Kakashi said as he walked towards the room.

"If you're not their before me, you're late." he called back to them. Both boys eyes widen and they raced past their teacher and into class.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"Tired …so so tired … heavy heavy bag." Sakura moaned into her brothers arm. She and the boys were smushed in the overcrowded subway train. Naruto and the guys were holding onto a handrail or support beam to stay standing Sakura was clinging to Naruto's arm to support herself.

"It's ok Sakura-nee-chan, when we get home your mom and the pervert will be there and your mom can make him pamper you two." Naruto said chuckling, Sakura giggled at the mental picture of Jiraiya in a pink apron.

_'It's time to be a big girl now And big girls don't cry' _Sakura struggled to pull her black sidekick (just now decided what kind of cell she has) out of her blazer pocket as the ringtone sounded again.

"Cotton Candy Baby!!" the guys chuckled while Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Oi with the piglets!" she answered.

"Where ya at??" her mom asked.

"Smushed into Naruto's side, by the way little bro, when is the last time you took a shower!!" Sakura directed the end of her sentence at Naruto who blush while the boys roared with laughter, at which other people on the train glared at them and muttered about today's youth.

"HEY! I had P.E last class!" The blonde cried.

"It's called the shower room, Idiot!" Sakura and Sasuke said at the same time, Naruto pouted.

"Ok Sweetie can I ask why you're smushed into Naruto's side?" her mom asked 'worriedly'.

"We're on an overcrowded subway train." she answered.

"Ooooooh, well what do you guys want for dinner."

"Anything but Ramen." Sakura answered the same time Naruto shouted, "RAMEN!"

"Ok stir fry it is!" Tsunade said, Naruto pouted and Sakura stuck her tongue out at them.

"Well see you two when you get home, bye Cotton Candy Baby. Mommy LOVES YOU!!" Sakura turned red as the guys snickered at her.

"Mom, knock it off." she whined.

"I was just stating how much I love my cotton candy baby." Tsunade whined back.

"Bye mom, we'll see you at home!" Sakura cried ending the conversation before Tsunade could respond.

"Shut up." was her only response to the boys snickering.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Sand: don't kill me PLEASE don't kill me I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry … I'm REALLY REALLY SORRY!!

Sakura: well I think she's sorry.

Kiba: we'll bug her to make her keep writing……hopefully it'll work so please read and review

Sakura: No flames though, cause that will just depress Sand and make her not be able to function properly for a month which means another long wait for an update.

Sand: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Sand: ok here's

Sakura: Chapter

Kiba: Three!

Kiba: On

Sakura: With

Sand: the

All: STORY!!

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Mmmmph Go AWAY!" Sakura half-groaned, half-shouted as her mother shook her for the third time.

"But Saakuraaa, it's the first Saturday after school started." her mother whined.

"No school, sleeping in." Sakura whined back burying her head under her pillow.

"Nooo, shopping SPREE!!" her mother responded happily.

"No!" Sakura yelled into her mattress.

"It's tradition!" Tsunade yelled back, Jiraiya and Naruto watched with amusement from Sakura's bedroom door.

"Forget tradition I wanna SLEEP!" Sakura moaned.

"Plllllleeeeaaasssseeee!" Tsunade begged.

"Ugh." Sakura grunted, Tsunade grinned and practically skipped out of the room shoving Jiraiya and Naruto out in front of her.

"She'll be out in a minute dressed and ready to go."

"How do you know, all she did was grunt." Naruto said as he and Jiraiya sat down.

"So? She'll be up and showered and out here fully dressed in about fifteen-twenty minutes ready to go shopping all day." Tsunade said smiling.

"You got all of that from a grunt?" Jiraiya asked raising an eyebrow.

"What can I say I know my kid." she replied, smirking.

3twenty minutes later3

"Ok mom let's go!" Sakura said as she walked out, her mid-back length pink hair was pulled into a braid, she was wearing faded ripped up light blue jeans, and a long sleeved scoop-neck shirt, and black boots. The shirt was light grey and its sleeves went to the middle of her fingers.

"Told ya." Tsunade winked at the two stunned males as she followed her daughter out the front door.

"Wow … guess Tsunade does know Sakura-chan really well." Naruto murmured, Jiraiya nodded.

"I hope it does Sakura-nee-chan good though because she's been really depressed lately." Again Jiraiya nodded.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Hey mom check this dress out!!" Sakura called as she pulled a dark green floor length halter dress off the rack.

"It's cute, it would soooo bring out your eyes." Tsunade replied walking over.

"I was talking about for you, not that it would matter, you steal my clothes anyway." Sakura said smiling.

"You steal my clothes too!" Tsunade cried indignantly.

"Touché." Sakura giggled and put the dress back on the rack.

"Soooo, where to next?" Tsunade asked as they walked arm-in-arm out of the store.

"Hmmm. Well we could go … SHOE SHOPPING!" Sakura cried dragging her mother to the nearest shoe store. Shoes were Sakura's weakness, she loved shoes.

"Ooooooh Sakura-chan check out these boots, too CUTE!" Tsunade called from one end of the store.

"Oh yeah well these pumps are AWESOME!" Sakura replied.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Hey mom?" Sakura asked a little while later as they sat at the food court pigging out on burgers.

"Yeah?" her mom responded looking up from her soda.

"You remember that photography contest my teacher called about." she asked nervously.

"The one we mocked for two days, yes what about it?" her mom replied with a chuckle, remembering their funnier jokes.

"Mom, I'm going to enter my pictures." Sakura said staring determinedly at her French fries.

"Seriously?" her mom asked surprised.

"Yes." Sakura said with sigh.

"Well then, good for you Sweetie." Tsunade said smiling lightly at her daughter, Sakura grinned back.

3few hours later3

"Hey Tsunade, where'd Sakura-nee-chan go?" Naruto asked walking into the kitchen.

"She must be in her art studio" Tsunade replied.

"Huh?" was Naruto's intelligent, or not, response.

"Well since our apartment is the only on the top floor we have access to the attic, the entry is in Sakura's bedroom closet, yeah weird, anyway Sakura turned it into an art studio as soon as we moved here, it's where she goes when she wants to be alone." Tsunade replied.

"Wow COOL!" Naruto cried.

"Yeah it is, just don't ever go in there, even if she's up there, she'll kill you." Tsunade said, Naruto's face fell.

"Maaan!" he whined, Jiraiya and Tsunade laughed.

3in Sakura's art studio3

Sakura pulled out her paints as her iPod blared Fergie's 'Big girls don't cry' into her ears. She turned to her easel and started on her next piece for her portfolio.

'I wonder what the girls will think of me entering the contest …. I just hope they'll support me, I sure they will.' Sakura thought as the rest of the world faded away, it was just her, the music and her art.

3Next Day3

"NO WAY! You're entering? SWEET!" Ino cried as she, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and Tenten walked into their government class. (yeah … I changed some of their classes …sorry).

"Sakura-nee-chan is gonna blow the competition away! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto! Shut UP!" Sakura yelled slamming her fist into the top of his skull.

"Itai! Sakura-nee-chan that hurt!" The blonde boy whined.

"Idiot." Sasuke smirked.

"What'd you call me." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's collar

"Now now children act you're age … not Naruto's IQ." Sakura said, Tenten and Ino laughed at Naruto's expression.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late, a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way." Kakashi said as he entered the room, Sakura raised her hand.

"Yes, Sakura-chan?" he said nodding at her.

"Kakashi-sensei, if you're going to lie about why you're late then you should at least make you're lies half way believable." She said smiling lightly.

"Yes yes, onto the roll." he said, Tenten, Ino and Sakura giggled.

3on the way home3

"Sakura-chan, what picture did you enter into the contest?" Sasuke asked her as she led the boys to the subway. Kiba was staring intently at her back, remembering the times when she would loop her arm through his and drag him down the subway stairs while mocking his protests.

"Umm, well when I was about ten, my mom and dad used to take me to visit some relatives of ours who lived by the sea, and they lived on top of this cliff and my parents room had a balcony, and I used to take hundreds of different pictures from the balcony, of everything I could, and the one I entered is this picture of my aunt's flower garden, from the view of the balcony." Sakura said, the guys nodded.

"Oi Dog-boy, you feeling ok, you haven't said a word all day!" Naruto said getting in his face.

"I'm fine, get outta my face." he replied shoving Naruto away.

"Touchy touchy." Naruto murmured.

"Well not everyone likes your face too close to their, Moron." Sasuke stated rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, just Hinata-chan … or should I say _Hina-chan_." Sakura said smirking.

"AAAHH Sakura-nee-chan, stop!" Naruto whined.

"Huh?" the other guys looked at Sakura.

"That's what he calls Hinata, and she calls him _Naru-kun_." Sakura said giggling.

"SA-KU-RA!!!" Naruto whined his tan cheeks a brilliant red color, the rest of the boys roared with laughter.

"Thanks Sakura-nee-chan." Naruto said pouting.

"Awww don't be like that, Naru-_chan_." she said snickering.

"Hmph." he turned his back on her, still pouting.

"Awww come on Idiot, it's not that bad." Sasuke murmured punching Naruto in the arm lightly.

"Says you Sasuke-jerk." he replied, but he was no longer pouting.

"Train." Neji and Shikamaru said in a dull tone.

"Soooo, Sakura-chan, I saw Sai talking to you in the hallway after Government, what was that all about?" Sasuke asked the shorter girl.

"Huh? Oh, um, he's my portrait partner in Art, we were setting up a time and place to meet to do our portraits." she answered, he nodded.

"Can I come?" Naruto asked.

"No."

"Why not?!"

"Because you'll either annoy me, distract me, or mess something up, or all three." Once again Naruto was pouting.

"Come on Naruto do you really think you'd be able to sit still long enough for them to do their portraits?" Neji asked.

"Well no, but …." he didn't finish his sentence.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself, besides I have you on speed dial … all of you." Sakura said smiling.

"…Ok but I swear if he lays one hand on you the wrong way, I'll kill him." Naruto muttered with a sigh.

"Yeah yeah, LITTLE brother." Sakura giggled, Naruto swatted at her head and she ducked.

"This is our stop!" Naruto and Sakura cried.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Sand: ok this was more of a filler-ish chapter but hey, what can I do when I have writers' block.

Sakura: may get better later on …. We hope.

Kiba: Till then read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Sand: Well here's chapter four, finally.

Kiba: It's about time!

Sakura: Stuff it, Dog-boy!

Sand: I own nothing but the plot.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"Ugh, if he stood me up again, I swear I'll … I'll … I'll make what I did to those boys in that alleyway look like child's play." Sakura growled angrily as she paced around the Hotaru fountain. She was once again suppose to meet Sai here, and he was once again late.

"Sakura-san, sorry I'm late, I couldn't find my charcoal equipment." Sai said as he jogged up.

"Hn, well let's get started." she said as she led him to one of the many picnic tables scattered near the fountain.

4In the bushes nearby4

"Ugh Naruto move your elbow." Sasuke grunted as the blonde's elbow dug into his side.

"Well sorry Sasuke but, Neji foot is crushing mine." The blonde replied, Neji shifted so Naruto could move slightly.

"What a drag, why'd we _**all**_ hide in the same bush?" Shikamaru muttered. The boys exchanged looks, crouching in the bush not far from where Sai and Sakura were sitting was Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru. Kiba had declined coming on their little spy trip.

"Well-" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke's hand on his mouth.

"Shut up their talking."

4with Sai and Sakura4

"Ok look, I'm not fond of you, and I'm pretty sure you're not fond of me, so let's just get this over a quick as possible ok." Sakura muttered, Sai sighed and nodded his agreement.

"How are you doing yours?" Sai asked.

"Charcoal pencils." she replied.

"Same here." he stated, as they pulled out their supplies.

4couple hours later4

"Well, I'm done, how about you?" Sakura asked cheerfully, she had learned a lot more about the quiet popular artist in the few hours she had drawn him.

"Almost, hold still." he murmured, Sakura relaxed and stayed in her position.

"Done." He murmured two minutes later.

"So you wanna go out to lunch? My treat!" Sakura asked smiling as they packed up.

"Sure, my choice?" he asked smirking.

"Ooook but, nothing to expensive, I'm almost broke." she said with a giggle.

"Don't worry even your brother could afford it." he replied.

"Oh please don't be Ramen, if Naruto had his way we'd eat Ramen every day for breakfast lunch and dinner." she said her nose crinkled in annoyance.

"No it's not Ramen, I'm not to fond of Ramen." he smirked.

"Tee hee, ok let's go." Sakura said giggling.

4Raymans'4

"Oh why didn't you just say we were going to Raymans'. it's my favorite place." she said laughing lightly.

"And ruin the surprise, I think not." he said in mock-offence, Sakura laughed as they sat down. Neither one of them noticed the four boys sit close to them.

4with the boys4

"Ok obviously he's not planning anything, so can we stop following them now." Shikamaru sighed.

"No way, he's up to something, you know he has it in for Kiba, and he'll do anything to get back at him for his threat and the perfect way is to do something to Sakura-nee-chan." Naruto replied.

"What threat?" Neji and Shikamaru asked.

"Remember when he came in that one night and he and Kiba started to fight," the two nodded, "well Kiba told him if he ever went near Sakura-nee-chan again he would kill him."

"What a drag, he liked her even back then and then screwed everything up when they finally got together." Shikamaru murmured rolling his eyes.

"But if what Naruto said is true, then Sakura-san is in trouble." Neji said keeping an eye on his leaders' worst enemy and the girl that had changed he and his friends lives for the better.

"I don't think she's in trouble just yet, Sai strikes me as the kind who plans things in steps, gaining her trust again is just step one." Sasuke said.

4With Sakura and Sai4

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Sakura asked, as they stepped outside.

"Yeah see ya then, Sa-ku-ra." Sai said as he leaned down and kissed her cheek, then he turned and walked away.

'N-no that's how Kiba says my name.' her mind whispered as her wide eyes filled with tears. Slowly she walked to the subway. All she wanted to do was go home, talk with her mom, maybe watch some corny love movies, hang out in her art studio for a while and try and forget about her night.

_'It's time to be a big girl now And big girls don't cry' _Sakura pulled out her cell.

"Cotton Candy Baby!" her mom, Sakura smiled sadly.

"Oi with the piglets." she murmured.

"What's wrong Sweetie?" Tsunade asked worriedly.

"Huh? Oh I-it's nothing." she whispered, "I'll tell you about it when I get home." she said.

"If you're sure, I was just calling to check up on you. I'll see you when get home. Ok."

"Ok."

"And Sakura?"

"Yeah mom?"

"I love you." Tsunade whispered.

"I-I lo-love you too, mommy." Sakura said choking on her words.

4at home4

"Mo-Mommy!" Sakura cried rushing into her mother's arms.

"Sa-Sakura!? Wh-what is it? You haven't called me Mommy since you're …father died. Sakura what happened!!" her mother exclaimed, Sakura sobbed into her mothers' shoulder.

"Mo-mom I still love him, but I can't forgive him, but it hurts soooo much not having him around anymore." Sakura wailed.

"Oh! Baby." Tsunade whispered rubbing her daughter's back.

"What do I do, Mommy? What do I do?" Sakura cried as Tsunade sat them on the couch.

"You have to do what's right for you, Sweetheart." Tsunade replied rocking her daughter back and forth.

4three hours later4

"Honey, I'm home!" Jiraiya cried jokingly as he walked into the living, he stopped and stared at the sight before him. Tsunade and Sakura were curled up under a blanket on the couch, both of them sound asleep. Jiraiya walked over and carefully picked Sakura up and carried her to her room.

"Night Sakura-chan." he whispered as he tucked her in. then he walked back into the living room and picked up Tsunade.

"Mm, Jiraiya? You're back already?" Tsunade asked sleepily.

"Already? Tsunade it's 8:00." he chuckled.

"Oh, mmkay then. Wait where's Sakura-chan?" she asked worriedly.

"I already tucked her in." he answered as he lay her in their bed.

4next day4

"Morning Sakura-chan, Idiot." Sasuke said as the two walked up.

"Morning!" they chimed.

"We're just waiting for Kiba, as usual." Neji murmured.

"Yo! Sorry I'm late." Kiba cried as he came running up, his hair and uniform a mess as usual. The others guys waved in response.

"Morning Kiba." the guys stared at Sakura in shock.

"There's the train guys come on or we'll miss it." she said as she walked away.

"Di-did she just-" Naruto trailed off.

"Talk to you?" Sasuke finished, Kiba nodded.

4lunch4

"So, Sakura-chan how was your date with Sai?" Ino asked as their group, guys and girls, sat at their usual table, Kiba stiffened.

"Ino it wasn't a date!" Sakura whined.

"Ok you got to stare at one of the hottest guys in school's face for the entire afternoon, that my fine pink haired friend, is a date in my book." Ino said, Saki nodded.

"Ok Ino, a two second conversation with a hot guy is a date in your book." Sakura said rolling her eyes.

"So that's how it is huh?" Kiba said softly, everyone looked at him.

"Huh?"

"Soooo, the only reason you're nice to me again is because you've found yourself someone new, huh?" he snarled.

"No Kiba let me explain-" Kiba cut her off.

"SAVE IT! YA KNOW WHAT I HOPE YOU AND SAI ARE HAPPY TOGETHER, AND I HOPE HE FORGETS EVERY IMPORTANT DATE! JUST DON'T EXPECT ME TO BE AROUND TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER!" He roared gaining the attention of everyone in the cafeteria.

"N-no th-that's not how it is Kiba." she cried tears welling up.

"Tch whatever." he snapped as he walked off, Sakura held her face in her hands.

"Why?" she whispered.

"Why do things always go wrong when I try to do something right?!" she cried.

"Sa-Sakura I'm sorry, if I had never brought it up, none of this would have happened." Ino said reaching over to the other girl.

"No it's ok Ino, I was stupid, I should have let someone come with me when I went to meet Sai, but I didn't. GOD I'M SO STUPID!"

"Ac-actually Sakura-nee-chan w-we were there, Me, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji were there the whole time." Naruto said nervously, the girls stared at them.

"We were worried that Sai would try something to get back at Kiba through you, so we followed you two." Sasuke murmured not looking the girl in the eye.

"You … have … some … nerve." Sakura growled glaring at the boys.

"Sa-Sakura-nee-chan w-we-" Naruto started.

"Did you guys ever think that he could have just liked me for me and it had nothing to do with Kiba!" she snapped.

"We-well w-we just thought that he would try something, because he's been after Kiba for years. And when you came and Kiba showed an interest in you we knew Sai would try to use you against Kiba, Kiba said it himself." as soon as Naruto finished his sentence he knew he had said the wrong thing.

"So it was all Kiba's idea, huh? Well you can tell him to never come near me EVER again." Sakura snapped as she got up form the table. The girls threw the boys dirty looks and followed Sakura out.

"Oh man oh man oh man! We really screwed up big time!" Naruto moaned.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Sand: Ok that was a lame ending and I just keep having more and more drama happen but Sai is planning something very bad for Sakura-chan.

Sakura: Can't I just beat him up.

Kiba: …..

Sand: What? Got nothing to say about you're behavior Dog-boy?

Sakura: At this moment I wouldn't care one way or the other.

Kiba: Reviews make Sakura love me again, so …. For my sake, please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Sand: Chapter 5

Sakura: I have a bad feeling about this chapter.

Kiba: Me too

Sakura: Oh, I'm sorry was somebody talking to me?

Kiba: Will she ever forgive?

Sand: All in due time my dear dog-boy, all in due time.

Sakura: Sand owns nothing but the plot.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"Sakura-chan there's this new club opening up near Raymans' you wanna go check it out after school today?" Ino asked running up to the pink haired teen, as she walked up to the school with the boys.

"Sure sounds cool." Sakura replied smiling.

"We can all meet up there." Saki suggested.

"Nah, we can all meet up at my place, and take my moms car." Sakura said grinning.

"You sure your mom won't mind?" Hinata asked, as they walked to the school.

"She'll be cool with it." Sakura grinned.

5close behind5

Sai grinned evilly, so Sakura and her friends were going clubbing tonight, maybe tonight would be the night to get his revenge.

5in government5

"Oi! Sakura-nee-chan, this morning when you girls were talking about going clubbing I saw Sai behind us." Naruto whispered, leaning forward to whisper in her ear.

"What's your point, if you have one." Sakura hissed.

"He's planning something." Sasuke said jumping into the conversation.

"Maybe he's planning on meeting Sakura there as a surprise." Tenten suggested as Ino glared at the two boys.

"Ooh, you think he is." Sakura asked excitedly.

"I don't know but wouldn't that be totally sweet if he did." Ino said with a quiet squeal.

"Miss Yamanaka, Miss Haruno would you like to share your squeal inducing conversation with the rest of us." Kakashi said staring at the two.

"Well sure Kakashi-sensei." Ino said as she and Sakura stood up.

"We were just debating sensei." Sakura said smiling sweetly, Tenten, Naruto and Sasuke groaned faintly, they were up to something.

"Debating what?" Kakashi asked, both girls smirked.

"Well we were debating on which teacher is hotter you or Asuma-sensei." Ino said grinning.

"I of course said you Kakashi-sensei, but Ino-pig here said-"Ino cut Sakura off.

"That while you were cute, Asuma-sensei was cuter." Ino said.

"Ok you two that's enough, sit down." Kakashi said chuckling.

5after school5

"Ok, we'll meet at my house and take my mom's jeep from there." Sakura said as she and the girls stood by the school gate.

"Ok see ya then!" The other girls shouted as they headed off their way.

"Soooo, are you still mad at us?" Shikamaru asked Sakura as she led the boys to the subway.

"If by us you mean you, Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto then no I'm not mad at you." She said turning to smile at them.

"Sakura-nee-chan can we come with yo-"

"No." Sakura said in a monotone.

"Buuuut." Naruto whined.

"No." She semi-glared at the pouting blonde. Naruto sighed and turned his pouting, watery eye on his step-sister.

"Naruto, we need a girls' night out _**away**_ from you boys." She sighed.

"Hmph fine." he muttered turning away from her.

"Oh don't be like that Naruto we just need to relax and hang out with each other, do girl things." Sakura explained.

"I get it, I get it, I just don't like it is all." He answered, as they got off at their stop, the rest of the boys trailing behind.

"Ok if it makes the Idiot feel better can we at least see you girls off?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I suppose it won't be so bad, sure, besides I'm sure mom will have some snacks or something." Sakura replied as she led the five boys up to the apartment.

"Guys we're home and we have company so for our sake PLEASE stop making out on the couch like a couple of teenagers." Naruto and Sakura called.

"We were not making out, you two say that every time you come home." Tsunade whined coming to greet the group of teenagers as they took off their shoes and set their bags off to the side.

"Mom there's the club opening tonight near Raymans' and the girls are planning to go and I was wondering if I can go with them and if we can use the Jeep?" Sakura asked puppy-dog pout firmly on her face.

"Well, alright, just be careful ok?" Tsunade said as she led them into the kitchen to eat.

"Soooo, Tsunade if you and the old man weren't making out then, uh, where is he?" Naruto asked in 'innocent' curiosity.

"Sitting on the couch in a daze, right where I left him." Tsunade said winking at her daughter who giggled.

"Ok you guys go sit in the living room, don't break anything and I'll be back." Sakura said walking to her room.

5getting ready Sakura5

Sakura took a short shower, curled her hair and started on her make-up. Light cover up, tan eye-shadow, black eyeliner and mascara, clear strawberry flavored lip-gloss, and light pink barely there blush. She sighed, and started rummaging through her closet.

"ARGH!! MOOOOOM!" She yelled, sticking her head out in the hall.

"What??!!" Tsunade called back from the living room.

"Can I borrow your grey and black camisole, that's originally mine??" She cried, "I can't find any shirt to match my favorite jeans!"

"Sure go ahead." Her mom called back.

"Um, could you get it for me?!" she asked.

"Why can't you get it? This is good entertainment!" her mom called back.

'I don't even wanna know what their up to.' Sakura thought.

"Sure I'll get it, if you want your only daughter to walk around in a towel while there are five hormone-driven teenage boys in the house." She shouted back.

"I'm getting it!" Her mother cried, Sakura grinned and went back into her room. A few minutes later she was fully dressed and standing in the living room door way her black leather waist -length jacket folded over her arm. She was wearing the black and grey camisole, a pair of dark blue low rise jeans and a pair of tennis shoes. The jeans had rips in the thighs, knees, and were frayed on the bottom.

"Ahem, well, what do ya think?" she asked, the boys gaped at her.

"Sakura-nee-chan, if I weren't dating Hinata-chan, and you weren't my step sister, I would SO be after you." Naruto cried.

"Naruto …… you're not my type." Sakura said rolling her eyes.

"You look nice Sakura-san." Neji said, Sakura pouted and turned to her mother.

"Nice! I'm not looking for nice!" She whined, preparing to go back to her room.

"Sakura-chan, if you don't get at least three phone numbers by the end of the night, I'd be extremely surprised." Tsunade said patting her daughter on the head.

"Now to wait for the girls." Sakura said plopping down on the couch between Jiraiya and Tsunade.

5getting ready Ino5

"MOOOOOM! WHERE'S MY OTHER PURPLE BOOT!" Ino screamed as she knelt next to her bed to look under it.

"In your bathroom!" Her mom called back. Ino slipped into her bathroom and spotted the boot laying underneath her vanity.

"Well I guess I was born blonde for a reason." she snickered. She was wearing a light purple halter top and a dark purple mini-skirt. She had on light purple eye-shadow, clear grape flavored lip-gloss, black eyeliner and mascara, no blush or cover-up she didn't need it. Her long blonde hair was in a single French braid.

"Bye mom! Bye dad! I'm heading over to Sakura's!" She shouted as she walked out pulling her tan jacket on.

5getting ready Hinata5

"Bye daddy, I'm going over to Sakura's now!" Hinata called as she walked out of her house …er mansion.

She was wearing a dark blue long sleeve shirt and a jean skirt, with black ankle boots. She wore no make-up, not that it mattered she still looked pretty. Her shoulder length hair was in a messy bun. Over top her outfit she wore a long beige knit sweater.

5getting ready Tenten5

Tenten was already on the subway heading to Sakura's house. She was wearing army green capris, a tan sweater, and combat boots. Her brown hair was in a ponytail instead of her usual twin buns. She wore no make-up, she never did anyway.

5getting ready Saki5

Saki wore a red halter top and brown shorts, red leather ankle boots covered her feet. She wore brown eye-shadow, clear cherry flavored lip-gloss, light cover-up, and tan blush that blended in. She was walking from the subway towards Sakura's apartment.

5with Sakura5

"Sakura-chan, the girls are here." Tsunade called, Sakura jumped up, pulled on her jacket, and grabbed the keys.

"Later Gators!" She called as she headed out the door.

"Sakura-nee-chan, wait!" Naruto called, Sakura stopped and turned to him.

"What?" she half whined.

"We wanna walk you down." He said gesturing to the boys.

"Why?" her head tilted to the side and her bangs fell into her right eye, Kiba couldn't help but trace the curve of her neck with his eyes.

"Well I wanna see how cute Hinata-chan is, not that she's not cute everyday, buuuut, tonight she's dressing up!" The blonde boy cried as he shoved his feet into his shoes.

"Oh alright." She sighed.

5downstairs5

"Wow lookin good Sakura-chan!" Ino whistled as the green-eyed girl walked out the front door the five boys trailing behind her.

"Not to bad yourself Ino!" Sakura said giggling.

Standing there watching the boys flirt and tease their girlfriends and watching Sakura laugh, Kiba knew he couldn't let her walk out. Not now, not with the feeling he had. His gut was telling him something bad was going to happen. And he couldn't lose her.

"Sakura, can we talk?" He asked quietly.

"NO!" Before she realized what she had said, before she realized he could have been wanting to apologize, the word slipped out. He stared at her, then his dark eyes narrowed in anger.

"Fine, go then and if something happens don't say I wasn't try to warn you because I was you lousy no good -" he cut himself off before he said something he would regret.

"Go to hell, Inuzuka!" she cried tears in her eyes, he blinked in surprise.

"Sakura, please." he said, trying one last time.

"Leave me alone Inuzuka. Naruto tell mom and Jiraiya we'll be out late and not to wait up. Come on girls let's go." with that Sakura turned away and got into the Jeep, the other girls followed her lead.

"What's up, Dog-boy?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing, it's just, I have this gut feeling something bad is going to happen." He murmured as he watched Sakura drive off. The other four boys exchanged a look they all knew how Kiba's gut feelings were always right, if he said something bad was going then something bad was going to happen.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Sand: Ok there ya go.

Sakura: Well there goes my bad feeling I guess this chapter wasn't so bad.

Kiba: Yeah but I have a gut feeling about the next chapter.

Sakura: I'm sorry was someone talking?

Sand: Read and review, please and thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

Sand: Ok here we go, chapter 6

Sakura: Well everything seems ok so far. Sand owns nothing but the plot Kishimoto-san owns Naruto and it's characters and Cascada owns the song 'Miracle'.

Kiba: I have a bad feeling, a really bad feeling.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Half way to the club Sakura turned the radio on, only to hear one of her favorite songs. 'Miracle' by one of her favorite artists Cascada.

"Sakura-chan, are you ok?" Ino asked from the passenger seat.

"I didn't mean to snap at him, it's just. God!" Sakura ended her sentence in a whisper.

_**Boy meets girl**_

_**You were my dream, my world**_

_**But I was blind**_

_**You cheated on me from behind**_

_**So on my own**_

_**I feel so all alone**_

_**Though I know it's true**_

_**I'm still in love with you**_

"Guys." she whispered after a few seconds of silence.

"Yeah." Tenten asked from the middle of the back seat.

"I'm scared." she whispered.

"Of what?" Hinata asked from behind her as the other three girls turned to stare at Sakura in surprise.

"Of how I feel."

"How do you feel?" Saki asked.

_**I need a miracle**_

_**I wanna be your girl**_

_**Give me a chance to see**_

_**That you are made for me**_

_**I need a miracle**_

_**Please let me be your girl**_

_**One day you'll see it can happen to me**_

_**I need a miracle**_

_**I wanna be your girl**_

_**Give me a chance to see**_

_**That you are made for me**_

_**I need a miracle**_

_**Please let me be your girl**_

_**One day you'll see it can happen to me**_

_**It can happen to me**_

_**Miracle**_

_**Day and night**_

_**I'm always by your side**_

_**Cause I know for sure**_

_**My love is real my feeling's pure**_

_**So take a try**_

_**No need to ask me why**_

_**Cause I know it's true**_

_**I'm still in love with you**_

"I love him." Sakura whispered, her voice filled with shock. The others stared at her in shock. Then Ino saw something over Sakura shoulder, another car was speeding towards them.

_**I need a miracle**_

_**I wanna be your girl**_

_**Give me a chance to see**_

_**That you are made for me**_

_**I need a miracle**_

_**Please let me be your girl**_

_**One day you'll see it can happen to me**_

"Sakura! Look out!!" Ino screamed pointing out Sakura's window. Sakura and the other girls turned to look.

"EEEEEIIIIIIYYYYYYAAAAAHHHH!!!" They screamed as Sakura slammed on the brakes. The two cars slammed on each other, the sound of crunching metal and braking glass echoed through the street as pedestrians turned to see.

"Oh my God! Someone call 911!" someone shouted as a few guys ran towards the two cars. As they got near the drivers door on the second door opened and the driver ran.

"He-help her! Someone help SAKURA!!" Ino screamed as they pulled her out of the car.

"Jesus." the guy whispered as he slid into the passenger seat to pull Sakura out of the vehicle. She had a gash on her forehead blood was pouring out of it, pieces of glass for her window had lodged itself in to her cheek and shoulder. Hinata, who had been sitting directly behind her had cuts and a bruise or two forming on her face, but other than that she was fine. As for Ino, Tenten and Saki, all they had was a bump or bruise or two and a serious scare. The last verse of the song echoed through the street as the guy pulled Sakura out and laid her on the ground.

_**I need a miracle**_

_**I wanna be your girl**_

_**Give me a chance to see**_

_**That you are made for me**_

_**I need a miracle**_

_**Please let me be your girl**_

_**One day you'll see it can happen to me**_

_**It can happen to me**_

_**Miracle (x2)**_  
666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Sand: Well there you chapter six.

Sakura: WHAT!! NOOO!! I'm I gonna live!!

Sand: Can't say, not yet at least

Kiba: ……

Sand: Read and review please and thank you


	7. Chapter 7

Sand: Here's chapter 7

Sakura: Ooooooh do I live!!!

Kiba: I have a sort of bad feeling about this one.

Sand: I own nothing but the plot.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

The doctors rushed Sakura's gurney quickly down the hall and into the emergency room as two police officers talked to the other girls and another called their parents.

"Ok after you were about halfway down the road to the club what happened." one asked Ino.

"We-well, Sakura-chan turned on the radio and we got to talking, but Sakura never took her eyes off the road, and we got to a intersection and we stopped, cuz we had a red light, and while Sakura and the others were talking I noticed a car had stopped, when it should have been going, I thought it was kinda weird but, I put it off thinking they had already gotten a red light and ours was about to turn green, and when ours did I figured I had been right, when we about half across the intersection I noticed the same car speeding straight at us. Straight at Sakura's side of the car." Ino stopped and covered her mouth trying to stop herself from crying.

"And then what happened?" the second cop asked.

"I screamed, um, I screamed "Sakura Look out!" and the rest of them turned and saw the car and we all screamed, and I guess Sakura panicked and instead of speeding up she slammed on the brakes, and the other car hit us, directly into Sakura's door."

"Ok we're going to go talk to the guy that pulled you out ok." Cop number one said, Ino nodded and sat down between Saki and Tenten to wait for their parents, Hinata was being bandaged by a nurse nearby.

"Ok sir we need you to tell us what happened." Cop number two said as they walked over to him, he was only a few years older than the girls, he had red hair and brown eyes.

"Starting with your name." Cop number two said.

"I'm Kyu Saiwa. I was walking to the mini mart down the street from my apartment building when the crash happened. The girls' car had stopped at their red light and the second car stopped at a green light that turned red a minute later-,"

"Sir how'd you know it was a green light, one of the girls said it might have been, but she wasn't sure." Cop number one said.

"Huh? Oh I was on the same side of the intersection as the second car. When the girls started to drive again the car started driving, and it sped at the girls, I heard them scream, and they crashed someone shouted to call 911 and I ran to see if they were ok as I was running to the car the driver of the second car jumped out and ran. I would have ran after him, but I was too scared that if I did one of the girls would die, because I didn't know how injured they were. As we were pulling the blonde girl out of the passenger seat she was screaming, "help her, Help Sakura!" I got into the passenger seat so I could pull the girl, Sakura I guess, out, since their was no way we'd be able to get her out of her door. There was blood everywhere, she had a gash on her forehead, and glass in her cheek and arm." he said quietly, none of them notice Ino walk over to them.

"Can you describe the driver of the second car?" Cop number two asked.

"He was a little bit shorter than me, I'd say about the same age as the girls, he had a slightly girlish build, black hair and black eyes."

"That lousy no good, Jesus why didn't we listen to the boys?" Ino murmured, the three turned to her.

"Do you know who he described Miss Yamanaka?" Cop number two asked.

"Yes, h-he's a boy that goes to our school, named Sai, h-he liked Sakura for a while and asked her out, but he stood her up, I think he was going to ask her out again because he really did like her but he couldn't make it their first date and he couldn't call her, but she had started kinda dating our friend Kiba, and everyone at school knows not to mess with Kiba or anyone he cares about, but Sai has hated Kiba since elementary school and when he found out that Sakura liked Kiba over him he decided to use her against Kiba, and the boys, tried to warn us bu-but we wouldn't listen and oh god! If we had listened this wouldn't have happened!" Ino sobbed.

"Ino!" Ino turned and saw Their parents and the boys, minus Kiba.

7in the emergency room7at the same time7

The doctors worked quickly to stop the bleeding form Sakura's head, but they weren't having every much luck.

"Doctor she's fading." a nurse said.

"Are the deliberators ready?" the doctor asked.

"Yes." another nurse said passing them to the doctor.

"Clear."

"No response."

"Clear"

"We've got a faint response."

7hour later7

The ER doctor walked out and saw a large group of people waiting.

"Doctor Haruno?" he called, Tsunade stood up and rushed forward.

"It's Doctor Keitsu now." She whispered, "Is she ok?"

"She's fine. We've moved her to her own room, the swelling around the gash on her head has gone down, and we've stitched it up, the cuts on her face and shoulder weren't very deep so we bandaged them up. She should wake up sometime today, once she does we'll check-up on her an dif all things are well then she can go home." the doctor said leading them to Sakura's room. Immediately Ino, Saki, Tenten, and Hinata headed to the room.

"I'm sorry girls, family only at first." the doctor said, the girls nodded and slowly sat back down as Jiraiya, Naruto and Tsunade walked into the room.

"Where's Kiba?" Hinata asked a few minutes later when Naruto and Jiraiya came out to give Tsunade some alone time with Sakura.

"At home, he .. Left our place ten minutes after ya'll left." Naruto said.

"Take me to him." She said standing up, Hiashi looked up at his daughter. Naruto glanced at Hiashi, who nodded, Jiraiya handed Naruto his keys.

"Be careful." Jiraiya whispered, Naruto grinned.

"Don't worry I'll be extremely careful, dad." the last word came out before he knew what he was saying. Jiraiya stared at him in shock, Naruto smiled at him.

"Come on Hinata." he said taking the girls hand.

7at Kiba's house7

"Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun?" Hana murmured staring at the two in surprise.

"Is Kiba-kun here?" Hinata asked as Hana let them in, they slid off their shoes as she answered.

"Yes he's up in his room, go right on up."

"Uh, Hinata-chan." they stopped and looked back at the older girl.

"What happened to your face?" she asked worry shining in her eyes.

"Don't worry about it, I'm ok, I just need to talk to Kiba-kun." she answered.

7Kiba's room7

"Oi! Kiba open up!" Naruto called through the door as he pounded on it.

"Come in." Kiba called.

"What's up -Jesus Hinata what happened." Kiba asked as he jumped up and walked over to her looking at her injuries.

"We were in a car accident, Sakura's still in the hospital, the rest of us only had minor injuries." she whispered.

"Jesus, this was one time I wished my gut feeling had been wrong." Kiba whispered, as he pulled on his boots and jacket.

"That's what you were trying to tell us before we left?" Hinata asked, Kiba nodded and led them back downstairs.

"Mom! Hana! I'm leaving with Naruto and Hinata!" Kiba called, then they walked out.

7reaching the hospital7

"Has she woken up yet?" Naruto asked as the trio reached the larger group.

"No-" Jiraiya was cut off by Tsunade who was walking out of Sakura's room.

"Yes, and she wants to see you, Kiba." she said smiling softly, "I'm going to go tell the doctor."

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Sand: Well there you go, Sakura is ok. Oh and i know they probably wouldn't let someone who was in a car crash go that quickly but, oh well.

Sakura: YES!

Kiba: What does she want to talk about?

Sand: Stay tuned and you'll find out.

Sakura: Read and review please and thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

Sand: Here's chapter 8

Sakura: Sand owns nothing but the plot.

Kiba: On with the story

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kiba quietly stepped into the white hospital room, and shut the door softly behind him. Laying on the bed looking totally bored out of her mind, her curled hair spread out on the pillow, was Sakura.

"Sa-Sakura." he whispered she turned to look at him. Once she realized it was him she smiled at him.

"Hey, I wanted to tell you something." she shifted to where she was sitting up, he rushed over to help her.

"I'm not helpless." She snapped glaring at him, before he could retort she cut him off.

"Sorry, I don't mean to keep snapping at you like that."

"Soo, what is it you want to tell me." he asked sitting in the chair next to her bed.

"I was thinking, when my mom was in here, that I could have died, any one of us could have died, and that scared me, because there is _**SO**_ many things I want to do, places I want to see, things I want to say before I die, but then I realized the most important thing I wanted to say was to you, Kiba." he stared at her.

"Wh-what is it?" he asked.

"I love you." she whispered, staring him straight in the eye, "I think I've loved you since the day I met you …… well, ok maybe since they day we started being nice .. Er, _**civil**_ to each other but still."

"I .. I know it's probably not the best time to say it, and your probably really really angry with me, bu-but I wanted you to know." she whispered when he didn't answer, he just sat there staring at her in shock.

"Kiba …. Now would be the time to say something." she whispered.

"Sakura, I …. I love you more than you know." he whispered pulling her into a hug.

"Ya mean it." she asked into his shoulder.

"Yes." was his choked response.

"Don't ever leave me." she whispered shakily as they pulled away from each other.

"Never." he declared.

8week later8

Sakura and Kiba were walking arm in arm down the hall heading towards the cafeteria.

"Sakura-san!" Sakura turned and saw her Photography teacher running up to them.

"Yes?" her teacher thrust an envelope into her hands.

"I figured you'd want to open it with your friends." she said smiling, Sakura gave her a confused look.

"It's the results from the photography contest." her teacher said.

"Oh thank you." Sakura said her teacher nodded and headed off to find other students.

8in cafeteria8

"You got the results what does it say?" Ino demanded.

"I don't know I haven't opened it yet." Sakura said was she flipped the envelope over to opened.

"Oh I can't do it, I already know what's going to say, it's going to say that I lost, I knew I should have sent in a different picture, oooooh." Sakura cried as she threw the envelope onto the table. Kiba wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Heeey, you don't know that and I bet that picture was great, you want one of us to open it?" he whispered in her ear, she nodded and he nodded to Ino who picked up the envelope and opened it.

"Sa-Sakura, I thought you said you sent in a picture of your Aunt's garden from a balcony view." Ino stuttered.

"I did." Sakura said confused, "Why?"

"Because they sent a copy back and this doesn't look like a garden." Ino replied.

"Um Ino, the letter what does the letter say?" Saki asked.

"Dear Sakura Haruno …. Blah blah blah … we would like to thank you for entering you picture … yada yada yada ….. And we would like to congratulate you on getting …third place" Ino whispered the end.

"NO WAY!" Sakura screamed snatching the envelope.

"oh …. My … GOD!!!!" Sakura screamed.

"But it's only third it'd be cooler if you got first." Naruto muttered, the rest of the boys nodded in agreement.

"Guys do you know how lucky I am to get third, thousands of kids sent in photos, the chance of me getting first was like 1 to a million, so this is supremely cool, but wait, I didn't send in this picture." Sakura murmured staring at the picture in her hand. It was a black and white picture of a young mother bandaging her son's scrapped knee while he wiped his tears. Sakura had taken when she had been at the park one day.

"Weird." Hinata murmured the other girls nodded in agreement as the boys shared a smirk.

8on the way home8

"Oooooh I can't to tell mom, we mocked that contest for days, then once I entered we joked about ways we would celebrate it. Oooooooh! She owes me six dollars and thirty-two cents, not to mention two tank tops, three sweaters, a skirt, a pair of shoes, three pairs of jeans and her leather jacket." Sakura said as she and the boys walked down the stairs.

"What'd you bet on." Shikamaru asked.

"She bet that I wouldn't get above fifth place because my picture was stupid, and I said I would so HA!" Sakura giggled.

"Yeah but since it's a different picture won't she still win?" Neji asked.

"nope!" Sakura cried cheerfully.

_It's time to be a big girl now, And big girls don't cry_ Quickly Sakura grabbed her cell phone and answered.

"Cotton Candy Baby." Tsunade cried.

"Oi with the Piglets, you owe my six dollars and thirty two cents, not to mention two tank tops, three sweaters, a skirt, a pair of shoes, three pairs of jeans and your leather jacket." Sakura said grinning into the phone.

"WHAT! No fair!" Tsunade cried.

"Totally fair a deal's a deal, mummy dearest." Sakura said smirking, trying to hold in her victory dance.

"Maaaaan! That bites!"

"Ha ha! So you better have it all ready when I get home lady, you know the consequences." Sakura said.

"Fine, let me go so I can get it all in your room."

"Bye mom!"

"Bye my cotton candy darling."

8at home8

"Mom! We're home!" Sakura called.

"In the living room!" Tsunade replied.

"We brought company!" Naruto yelled.

"The more the merrier!" Was her answer.

"Oh there's no telling what she has planned." Sakura groaned as she tugged on her boot, failing to get it off.

"MOM! YOUR BOOT ABDUCTED MY FOOT AND WON'T GIVE IT BACK!" she shouted.

"Told you not to wear them, they don't like you, isn't that right, Lucy, Carl!" Tsunade called back.

"Um, who is she talking to?" Neji asked, as Sakura finally managed to take the boot off.

"The boots." Sasuke answered, he had been over here enough to be used to Tsunade's weirdness.

"Mom! How many times do I have to tell you not to name inanimate objects?" Sakura asked as they walked into the living room, only to find Jiraiya and Tsunade playing twister.

"Doesn't it help if you have more than two players?" Naruto asked.

"Usually." Tsunade replied flickering the spinner.

"One of the many things I wish I never had to witness, my mother playing Twister with Jiraiya." Sakura said shaking her head.

"You guys wanna play?" Jiraiya asked as he and Tsunade stood up to straighten the Twister mat.

"I'm game!" Naruto said, the other boys, minus Shikamaru agreed.

"Sure, but I'm not playing in my uniform." Sakura said heading to her room.

"Good point, Naruto go change out of your uniform, give your friends something to wear." Jiraiya said, the boys, except Shikamaru sighed and headed to Naruto's room.

8little while later8

"Ugh, Naruto you smell." Sasuke said as he leaned across the blonde boy to reach a red dot.

"Shut up Sasuke." Naruto growled trying not to fall on top of Kiba and Sakura.

"Here's an idea, how about you both shut up." Sakura snapped as she stretched her foot to touch a green spot. Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shikamaru were watching the four play, Neji had gone home a while ago.

"Uh, guys I .. can't." Naruto muttered, straining not to fall on his step-sister and best friend.

"Naruto I swear if you crush us I'll kill you in your sleep." Kiba and Sakura cried.

"Too late." Naruto said and with that he fell, his back crashed into Kiba's who fell on top of Sakura.

"Owwww." Sakura moaned.

"Naruto, get off your crushing us." Kiba gasped, his breath brushed against Sakura's neck, as his head rested on her shoulder, her ears turned red.

"I would if Sasuke would stop sitting on me." Naruto groaned.

"Sasuke get off, I can't breath." Sakura gasped.

"Oh sorry Sakura-chan I forgot you were down there." Sasuke chuckled. Slowly the four boys climbed off the poor girl.

"Thanks for your help guys." She growled at Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shikamaru who were chuckling.

"Anytime Sweetie." Tsunade replied.

"Ugh I think you may have broken something." She groaned plopping back down on the floor.

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked leaning over her, worry shining in his blue eyes.

"Yeah, I'm ok, I was pulling you leg Naruto, the worst ya'll may have done was shove the oxygen outta me." she snickered, he nodded.

"So would you boys like to spend the night?" Tsunade asked.

"Can't, have to help my dad, what a drag." Shikamaru muttered.

"I'll stay." Sasuke said.

"Me too." Kiba murmured.

"Sweet." Naruto cried as they walked Shikamaru to the door.

"Oi! Who turn is it to cook tonight?" Jiraiya asked a little while later.

"Sakura's!" Tsunade and Naruto cried.

"Ugh fine you lazy bums." Sakura said as she stood up and headed into the kitchen.

"Saaaakuraaaa is it done yet??" Kiba whined poking his head into the kitchen. Sakura didn't hear him she had her iPod headphones in her ears the volume blaring.

"One night and one more time. Thanks for the memories, Even though they weren't so great. 'He tastes like you only sweeter.'" Sakura sang as she danced around the kitchen while cooking.

"Ahhh Fall Out Boy's Thanks for the Memories. Such a good making dinner song." Tsunade said with a sigh from behind the dog-boy. Kiba jumped about a foot in the air.

"Tsu-Tsunade-san.." he muttered half glaring at the woman.

8middle of the night8

"Hey isn't is past your bed time, puppy?" Kiba jumped slightly and turned to look at Sakura, who was standing in the living room doorway.

"Couldn't sleep." He grunted, she giggled.

"Have you ever seen a star shower?" she asked as she sat down next to him.

"No.." his voice trailed off wondering what she asking for.

"Follow me." she said her voiced laced with excitement. She led him to her room, and into her closet.

"We're going to see a star shower in your closet?" he asked totally confused.

"No silly, just watch, I haven't let any one up here before, so consider yourself special." she whispered tugging on the handle to the attic trap door. The ladder slid door and she scrambled up it, Kiba was right behind her.

"Whoa! Where are we?" he asked.

"The attic, I turned it into my art studio. But this isn't where we're going to see the star shower." she whispered taking his hand leading him to the far window. She climbed up onto the roof, and Kiba followed. Sakura sat down on a blanket that was laying on the roof.

"Did you plan to take me up here?" Kiba asked smirking, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I had this up here for me, but I asked you to come too." she answered rolling her eyes, "oooooh come here and lay down, it's starting." she whispered, quickly he walked over and laid next to her on the blanket, she took another blanket from the side and spread it over them, before laying on her back.

"That was awesome." Kiba whispered a few minutes later as he absently played with Sakura's hair.

"Yeah it was." she agreed curling against his side, half-asleep.

"Sakura?" he murmured.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." he murmured.

"Love you too, dog-boy." she whispered as she started to drift off to sleep.

"Tch stupid woman." he murmured.

'Everything will be perfect from here on out, Daddy. Cuz I have Kiba here to Hold Me.' she thought with a content sigh, knowing she and her mother were going to be at it in the morning for this.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sand: The end. And the end of the trilogy.

Sakura: It's over

Kiba: Wow

Sakura: I know

Kiba: You're talking to me now?

Sakura: Of course.

Sand: Read and review.

Sakura: Please and thank you.

Kiba: What they said.


End file.
